


Karkat Goes To Sollux's While It's Raining And Gets Stuck There And They Have Flushed Feelings For Eachother.

by seaiiris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaiiris/pseuds/seaiiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: "I Didn't Know What To Name This."<br/>**Note: i am rewriting this as of 03/06/2017 (March 6th, 2017)</p><p>"It had to be perfect"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat Goes To Sollux's While It's Raining And Gets Stuck There And They Have Flushed Feelings For Eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd fanfic and I dunno if I wanna continue it ;^;

Karkat trudged down the street laden with groceries, since Crabdad was sick it was up to Karkat to get them. He eyed the sky warily as he walked, seeing as it was cloudy. It was just as likely to start raining as it was for the sky to suddenly clear seeing as Alternian weather is highly unpredictable.

He swore as a drop hit his nose. He should have known that with his luck it would have started raining. It would be best to get out of the rain as soon as possible, sometime Alternian rain turned into acid rain and he did *NOT* want to get caught in that.

Karkat looked around and realized that Sollux’ place was nearby. He could probably crash there, though he did not like being from his hive for so long, especially with Crabdad sick. But if he walked home in the pouring rain he would get sick and probably hypothermia since it was a 40 minute walk back to his hive. Whereas it was a 10 minute walk to Sollux’ hive. “Fucking hell” he swore under his breath as he speed walked down the street and turned the corner, he marched through the pouring rain looking like a very angry cat who was left outside during a rainstorm. 

About 12 minutes later he arrived at Sollux’ hivestem soaking wet. About 5 seconds afterwards he realized he was going to have to trudge up all the flights of stairs with several bags of groceries while he was wet. He debated whether hypothermia was easier to deal with. Probably not. He groaned heavily as he put his foot on the first step. He had a long way to go.

_________________________________________________________________________

Sollux was sitting slouched at his computer desk, his psionics flashing over the keyboard faster than his fingers ever could. He was busy coding, as he always was. This time he was doing it for money, someone was paying him to code this so he actually had to do it. Over the din of his keyboard clacking and his mind honey bees buzzing he heard the heavy pitter patter of rain above him. While the sound was soothing, Sollux could not afford to sleep. He took a heavy swig of the energy drink next to him and focused on the code. 

It had to be perfect.

Sollux looked up as he heard a knock, actually it was more like heavy pounding on his door. He sighed and unfolded out of his computer chair. Walking towards the door of his hive, he stepped over all the clothes/games/what even was that, on his floor. He primed his psionics, red and blue flickering around his eyes and horns as he slowly opened the door to reveal… Karkat? “Kk what the fuck are you doing here, it’th pouring outthide,” Sollux said as he opened the door more and stepped back, allowing the sopping wet troll to step inside his hive. “I was grabbing some groceries and got caught in the fucking rain. Your hive just so happened to be conveniently placed nearby.” Karkat replied as he stepped in and set the groceries down in the entrance hall.  
Sollux swore he heard a sigh of relief.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Figures he’d be stuck with the annoying (read: adorable) lisping douche for 3 days straight. His stupid flushed feelings for the dumb (read: unbearably smart) psionic were getting out of control. He swore he had crushed them into oblivion but now that he was in close proximity with yellowblood he could feel them bubbling up and threatening to pour out in a torrent of uncontrollable affection. That would be embarrassing and cannot happen at *ANY* costs.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Figures he’d be stuck with the short, nubby horned asshole for 3 days straight. His shitty flushed feelings for the stupid (cute) ball of anger were getting out of control. He knew that he had gotten them out of his system, he even had a mental anti-virus just for it. But being so close to the (what color even is his blood?)troll had them rising up and almost spewing out is protein chute in a gross whirl of affection. That would be embarrassing. It can’t happen no matter what.


End file.
